King Of Pranks
by Mossnose
Summary: Axel is causing problems all through The World That Never Was. All because of what day it is. Desperate for help, the Organization turn to an unlikely ally. Will their plan succeed?


A/N: April Fools Day is here again! I wrote this in celebration for it!

Disclaimer: I own nothing at all.

**King of Pranks**

To say Sora was shocked by the sight before him would be an understatement. The same went for Riku and Kairi, who were right at his side watching. Thirteen people wearing the black cloaks associated with Organization XIII were bowing before them, some of them crying.

"Please, Sora, hero of the Keyblade," one of them begged. "We need your help!"

"We can't do this alone!" another added.

Sora blinked a couple of times before speaking up. "And… who are you guys again?" he asked.

"I knew he wouldn't recognize us if we kept our hoods up!" one snapped.

"Fine; I'll pay what I owe you later," another sighed.

The one at the front stood and removed his hood. The trio was shocked at the sight of the familiar silver hair, dark skin and yellow eyes of Xemnas. "Before you say anything, none of us have any idea how we're alive or why we have hearts. That isn't the point of our visit, however," he continued.

"The point is Axel!" someone interrupted, annoyed.

"Indeed. Today is the first of April, also called April Fools Day. Axel has been pranking us all day and we can't get him to stop. He put thumbtacks on the chair in my office, and I didn't notice until after I sat down."

Xigbar took off his hood, startling the younger ones. "He stole my eye-patch and cut my ponytail off," he complained.

Xaldin continued for them. "I was blamed for one of his pranks. He switched the salt and sugar while I was cooking lunch."

Vexen looked more cross than usual. "He blew up my lab," he said simply.

Lexaeus looked slightly annoyed. "He jumped on my back demanding a piggy-back ride," he informed.

"He stole my porn stash!" Everyone turned to look at Zexion. "Yes, I have a porn stash. I have to do something with my free time!"

Saix looked more irritated than usual. "He used my scar for target practice." True to his word, there was a Nerf dart stuck in the centre of his face.

"He unstrung my sitar!" Demyx whined.

"He switched my deck of cards with flash cards," Luxord continued.

"He put neon green hair dye in my shampoo," Marluxia said, removing his hood reluctantly. Sora had to bite his tongue to stop himself from laughing.

"He put a naked picture of me on our website's home page!" Larxene shouted angrily.

"He put salt on my toothbrush," Roxas added. "I still can't get the taste out of my mouth!"

The last of the thirteen present was someone that Sora had never found out about. He'd been informed later on about Vexen, Lexaeus, Zexion, Marluxia and Larxene, but he'd never heard about this one. She was a girl who looked to be about the same age as Roxas. She looked similar to Kairi, but she had black hair and sky blue eyes. "He did the same thing that he did to Larxene to me," she said simply.

"Oh, I forgot to introduce you," Roxas interrupted. "This is Xion."

"Nice to meet you," she said with a bow.

"Nice to meet you too. But why did you decide to come to me for help?"

"It was Roxas' idea," Zexion admitted.

"I thought that you might be able to come up with some way to prank Axel back. We've been trying, but we always fail. I know you're not that smart, but can you at least help us catch him or something?" Roxas begged.

"Ignoring that comment, if it'll get you to stop begging, I'll do it. That's starting to get pretty creepy."

"Thank you so much! We're in your debt."

"Alright; I've got a plan. Does Axel like water?"

"Like it?" Demyx parroted. "He won't even go near it!"

"Perfect; Kairi, get some balloons. Riku, you're coming with me. Everyone else, here's the plan."

* * *

"Axel, can I talk to you?" Roxas asked, knocking on his door.

"What is it?" he heard the redhead ask.

"Look, I'm not angry about the salt on my toothbrush. Laughing at the other pranks cheered me up. It was just one of those moments where you look back and laugh, you know?"

Axel opened the door a slight crack. The younger teen caught a glimpse of a green eye through the crack. "So… you're not going to shove your Keyblade in my unmentionables?"

"Why would I do that? That's disgusting!" Roxas insisted. "How about I join you in your pranking escapades? But first, ice cream!"

"Now you're talking!"

* * *

"Okay, is everyone in position?"

"Vexen, that's my chest!"

"Oh, I'm sorry, Xion!"

"We're all ready!"

"Good, now we just wait for Roxas."

* * *

Axel cursed himself; he should've seen it coming. One second, he and Roxas were going to get ice cream, and the next, he was being pelted by water balloons while Roxas made his escape. Through the water that was exploding over his face, he could make out the figures of Sora and Riku.

"That's dirty!" he shouted.

"All's fair in love and war!" Larxene shrieked happily.

"Don't forget revenge!" Vexen shouted along with her.

After about two hours of throwing water balloons, Axel was soaked through and miserable. "April Fools!" everyone else shouted, pointing at him and laughing.

"Very funny guys," Axel growled. "I'm going to get changed." A dark corridor opened up, allowing him to return to his room.

"Should I have told him about the bucket?" Xion asked.

"What bucket?" Roxas asked.

"The one filled with water that I put over his door."

There was a silence among the Organization members before Xigbar spoke up. "I'm getting my camera! That picture's going in the photo album! Better yet, our website!"

* * *

A/N: How was it? I know it was short, but I had to get the idea down before I lost it! Please R&R!


End file.
